Tales of the 12th Magical Assault Team
by Ryand Smith
Summary: Three years after the Jail Scaglietti incident, the resulting chaos forced the formation of a New Squad, an Elite Tactical team, consisting of the now Reformed Combat Cyborgs. Their leader: Ginga. OCs inside, Number Centric.
1. Introduction, and Preview

Pranor. Located on Non Administrated world number 119, this small camp was chosen through the machinations of the local senator, Allan Stevens, infamous for receiving many "useless projects". The Base itself is almost like a old Earth European castle, with a large ravine in the front of the facility, and several guard towers in view. It serves as both school, HQ, and home for the girls, and a large team of dedicated researchers, intrigued engineers, and trainee doctors all call this place home as well. Some have called the place 'an unethical prison' but most of the cyborgs simply call its home.

This is a tale of the Irregulars, or Tales of the 12th Magical Assault Tactical Division

It has been three years since the destruction of our Glorious Capital City, Flanagan, and the consequences of that battle still reign in our minds. 12 combat cyborgs and 2 mages brought us to our knees. This, in addition to the revelation that one of our loyal ground commanders not only brought this upon us, but was actively sponsoring this research has brought command as we know it into a spiral of confusion. There were calls for a "Committee on Anti-Mid-Childan activities" but after several officers from World 97 protested, based on their world's history, it was decided that the investigative forces should take command. They had several recommendations, but the most controversial was directive number 1902. This called for the

"Construction of a dedicated rapid defense force, to prevent future assaults on the city proper."

Some suggested rebuilding Riot Force 6, others suggested getting the three Aces to form the heart of the city guard. One lone voice, a Senator from a outlying province made a lone suggestion, that would change the history of my life forever.

Who am I, you ask? I am Ginga, Commander of the fist, all cyborg combat unit, and this is my story.


	2. Ch 1 Pt 1 Magical Warriors, Assemble!

Read and Review, please, this is my first fanfiction effort in a long time!

Ch 1 Pt 1 Magical Warriors, Assemble!

The small world Dryac, officially non administrative planet number 119 is famous for many things. One is the hot springs near the Ashil mountains, and another is the massive central sea. I was not here to see these things. This was my time to teach my sisters. "Lieutenant Ginga," the pilot asked, "I have the chopper on standby, shall we take off to the colony?" "Yeah, this time let's head through the plains, the hills shake this thing too much!" He laughed. "Ginga, this is why I chose this planet, but you're the boss." I boarded the helo and took my seat, as Sean took me to the base.

"Squad three! Formation Three assemble!" The look in the young woman's eyes was a hopeful reflection on her new assignment. "Its ironic" she thought, as two of the other mages, one holding a large, almost over sized blaster rife, the other flying on a massive bard. "Dieci, Overcharge Aim.." the girl said, in her plain tone. "Blasting the Target." Aura smiled when she heard this, but instinctively the Weissyriter pulled forward. "AB-Field!" the device's tone rang out, and as the A+ blast rang out. Aura's AB-Field provided enough cover for Aura to flip out of the way, but the aerial ace was singed by the rear of the beam, and her sister Wendi took their shot. "I'll show you my power Aura! Take this!" Several magical bullets flew at Aura, their aim precise as anti-aircraft fire.The third member of the squad, Deed, flew in, putting her faith in her knives. "Aura, you may by my teacher," she started, "but we are Sisters..." she began, "And together, we will win! Twin Blade Tonfa!" Blades glowing, the combat cyborg flew at Aura, and started to slash through the air, at an inhuman speed. "Breaker! Sisters, lets go, Formation D!" Deed shouted.

Aura smiled, the team's training paying off. "Your teamwork, its amazing, I haven't seen team attacks like this in!" Her complement was cut off by several magically enchanted blades nearly cleaving through her shielding. "Its Time to Come to fight then,! Weissy, Pollaxe form!" The Device switched to its pollaxe form, and it became a melee match, Aura's defensive cuts vs Deed's furious assault. Deed's other sisters would not let this go free, and Deici aimed at Aura, charging a weaker shot, intending to stun Aura. "Aim true... Giant Barrel. " she uttered, the monotone a shocking contrast to the fury of the battle. "I'll help, Dieci, Wendi said, as she flew towards Ara. "IS... Active! Rave Board, Go! Wendi flew towards Aura, and a field of magically energy surrounded her. All was lost until, the loud sound of Protection, came down from the sky

"Sisters" Ginga began, "Let me show you how its done! Blitz Calibur!, let's show them how it's done!" The device blinked, and said." "Yes Sir! Stormtooth!" Ginga nodded. "Our drills are the one, that will show my Sisters how a real mage fights!" Ginga's Barrier jacket, a almost direct copy of her sisters, with the purple replacing the blue fridge, glowed slightly. "Wendi. Take this. Drill Punch!" Ginga shouted her attack, as the left knuckle fired her own drill-like energy at Wendi, forcing the girl to use the board as a shield. "Commander, can I have some help here?" Aura asked, while focusing on simply taking Deed's melee attacks. "I'll help you in a" Decedi fired the blaster barrel in the distraction, and a large blast of A+ energy nearly overtook her. ginga rolled on her wing road, and shouted. "Protector Shade!" the shout seemed to trigger a massive shield like effect, refracting the energy everywhere but Aura.

"Let's end this, Deed, Limiter unleash, maximum power!" Deed was taken back, but she sighed, and said. "Teacher, your hot blood and courage won't win this one... IS Active, Twin Blade Tonfa Slash!". Deed cut precisely, knocking Aura's AB-Field down, before she stopped. "Game goes to me, Teacher. You owe us lunch today. Ginga skated to the two, looking at the aftermath. "Simulation End. Aura, you did well, considering at minimum we have a AA+ team here. Deed, you did well to use your IS conservatively, and the attack training is going well." She laughed. "Twin Blade Tonfa, did you get into Subaru's old Super Robot Wars collection?" Deed blushed slightly. "I only played OG for inspiration on new attacks, not because its" Ginga nodded, as Aura signaled to fly down.

"Ginga, I'm sorry I let you down," Aura began, "but I thought I could win against their latest formation.. "Ginga simply nodded, and said, "Aura, you were defeated, but not by my sisters, but your own tactics. Your planning had worked very well. I honestly did not think that any mage, but one of the Aces, or someone like Master Kha,could have won. The Variable formation tactics have worked out better than you planned, and you will get a promotion once the brass hears about this." Ginga pat Aura's head slightly, as she turned to the girls. "Sisters, that was an amazing display, but you did not work in harmony! Wendi, why did you not flank Instructor Aura with flanking fire? Dieci, why did you not fire your main rifle sooner, you could have supported Deed faster with that. That was not your best performance, and you only got away with it due to your powers. Remember, we may be cyborgs, but you must not use your IS as a crutch!" Ginga's face turned slightly red, and Deici slightly blushed. "Yes Mam!" the girls all said in unity. "We will learn this, and apply ourselves the next time!"

Two older men looked at the scene in the training fields, the first one leaning on the side of a tower, and the second looking through a paper. "It seems that Ginga's really growing up," the first one said. "You have no idea, I raised them both, and Ginga's now growing as a commander I see so much of their mother in her... The first man nodded. "Its always tough watching them grow up Genya, by Daughter's now a trainer.. but lets not mope around here. I still owe you that drink after all" Genya laughed, as Brian walked towards the waiting chopper. "We'll visit in a few days, as a surprise, then, old man" Genya nodded, yeah, we'll visi" Genya stared at Brain for a moment I'm only two years older than you are!" "Joke, a joke, my friend, but lets go, before they all realize we are here." The two headed in the chopper, and headed to the spaceport, thoughts of their children defining the moment.


	3. Pt 2 Meetings, Summaries, and Sets

Pt 2. Meetings, Summaries, and Sets

I was surpassed by my class today, and it felt better than I thought it would. Their tactics, speed, and power rivaled some of the Aces! Wendi used her IS to try to stun me, Deed made sure to keep the pain with her blades, and Dieci's support fire was a real threat. For a evil scientist Scaglietti knew his stuff. but the past doesn't matter! Those girls will save this place, but I have to make this report quick. I have concluded that Squad 3, is in fact ready for front line combat. I recommend that Squad Three be moved to active duty, but on non Centralized worlds. The memories are still burning in the minds of the people on Mid-Chilida

"Squad Three, that was a good job out there, Wendi, your fire times were much quicker today, and Deed, you hit Aura with 3 times as many strikes. Have been taking your practice seriously now?"Deed nodded slightly, while Ginga brought up a display. "Well, this new formation is a great way to use your powers. Aura, do you have any comments?" Aura blinked slightly, taken aback by Ginga's offer to speak "Well, I will, uh, Yes! I do have several comments on this." Wendi giggled slightly at Aura's embarrassment, which only caused Aura to turn redder. "Anyway, I noticed, as Ginga said earlier, your slow reaction times. The worst thing was Deed's full assault, but Wendi, you should make sure to fire more at your target. Most normal Mid-Chilidan mages are weak against assaults from all directions, and only the triple S can have the sheer power required to take on many A ranked mages at once. The key is to surround, and overwhelm! Aura raised her fist into the air, "The key to victory, is.." "Teamwork, Miss Dussander," a male voice finished. "Mr Senator! What brings you to our after battle meeting?"

The older man laughed. "Can't a man see what his lobbying efforts do for his home planet, or is it a crime to see what some claim is 'useless political pork'? Wendi raided her hand, and Aura answered. "What do you mean? We are not pigs?" Alan laughed. "Dear Wendi, its just a expression, nothing more." Turning to Ginga, he said. "I'm here, because I need a update on the status of the base, and I have brought some reporters..." Ginga gave him a dead stare, and countered, "I told you, the base is ready, but they are not ready, and I do not want another RF-6" "We have guards, and this planet is secure. Worst comes to worst, I can curry a favor, and have one of those... Gun brothers, what were their names, or those Ace s sent here. Ginga, running this took a lot of favors, and with all those black ops running around, with the repair funds, money's a bit tight" Ginga sighed. "Just make sure the reporters treat my Sisters like people, because if they don't" Allan smiled, the trained politician used to the treatment, "It will be my head, my dear First Sergeant." Ala walked out, and in a few moments, Ginga followed, muttering about "the powers that be". Aura nodded, and said. "Well, I guess you'll have to change into your new Barrier Jackets, because the press are here."

"And Pull!" Sean shouted, as the targets flew into the air. Several bolts flew into the air, as the drones lazily dodged the shots. "Cinque, Aim for the center, and fire, like this," Nove said. "Airliner, go, Drive through!. The blue road gleamed in the sunlight, as she flew towards the Gadget drone. "And...Take these!" Several blasts drove large holes in the giant sphere like object, as the two fighter-drones turned, and activated AMF fields. "Sister" Cinque began, "Take my protection," she tossed her jacket over to Nove. Nove deftly turned trough the air, the Road turning into a maze of twists and turns, catching the brown jacket. "Stop playing around" Otto said telepathically, "and finish the battle with your IS, we are wasting time with games.." placing on the jacket, Nove nodded. "You're no fun Otto, but I'll finish this now." She turned to the drones, and smiled. "Hey bots, let me show you what a real cyborg can do! Gun Knuckle, lets drive through, Now!" the Airliner road almost blueshifted, as Nove flew towards the two drones. The first dived down, while the second flew upwards. "Trying that trick again? Well, I have some of this for you!" Several blasts of energy pelted the upper drone, which fractured into three parts. The first part headed into a nearby field, the second into a dormitory building, and the third nearly fell on Cinque. "Sister" Nove shouted, before the wreck of metal and steel hit the ground. Nove flew down, punching through the wreckage, searching for any sign of her sister, tears filling her eyes. "It as because of me.. Cinque's gon.."

Sien sighed, and resurfaced behind nove, holding Cinque in her arms. "Sister... I think you are missing someone?" Nove looked, and before Sien noticed, Nove was holding Cinque in her arms., saying "I won't let this happen again: Sien sighed, and faded away, while several officers ran nearby to put out the fire. Otto ran in, radio still in her ear, and shouted "Division 2, clean up the fire, lets not let it spread, Divisio..." she stopped, and saw Nove holding Cinque. The brown aired girl rolled her eyes. "Sister, you can bother Cinque later, lets get this fire out now." Nove nodded, and the trio started to put out the fire

"As you can clearly see, members of the media, the so called "pork castle" actually creates a trained force, ready to save the community," Allan began, as the cameras rolled on the Numbers and officers extinguishing the downed drone. "They can, are, and will be a valued member of the TSAB system." "Mr. Stevens" a reporter asked "Sal Ambranisgano of the Prantor Post, I would like to just say congratulations on your re-election, and ask you, is it true that these girls are in fact, produced from weapons programs sanctioned by the government?" The husky politician laughed, "No, no, they were made by the scientist Dr. Scaglietti, using illegal Lost Logia technology, not some sort of conspiracy the local nets are making up. Next you'll tell me that we are using Missiles in our labs" The reporters chuckled, as a green haired woman raided her hand. "Yes, your question?" Allan asked. "This is for the commanding officer, miss Ginga Nakajima I'm here with Magical Girls Monthly and I would like to ask a question for all of our readers." the seemed to scan Ginga curiously, but she carried on with her question

."Who do you feel is your biggest inspiration, and why.., "Why do I have to dodge fluff from reporters?" Allan responded to Ginga's telepathy with "Welcome to the world of politics, you get used to it in a while, so make up something that sounds good!" Ginga smiled, and said "Well, I feel my mother inspired me the most, she was in the military, as an investigator, and she gave my sister and me her device, and with this, I remember her" The reporter nodded. "Next question. "Hello there, " the thin, pale faced man started. "I'm here with the Mid-Chlidan times, and I would like to ask a serous question to Miss Nakajima . With your new command, do you feel that a new age is upon us? I mean, you worked with Riot Force 6, and the Aces, do you feel that they are possibly the new Three Admiral's Alliance?"

Allan sent a message to Ginga, saying "This is the one where they try to get you. Trust me, the Times is nothing more than a bunch of glorified Ace cultists, and they would like nothing more than to get you behind their crusade.. say something nice, but don't over do it!" Nodding slightly, Ginga began with "Well I have worked with the Aces, and they are great mages. However, commenting on things like the Three Admirals is navel gazing, isn't it?" Several reporters laughed, as one older man raised his hand. "Second to last question." Stevens began "Your question sir?" "Yes, I am from the Society for transparency in Government, and I would like to know if it is true that you have taken backroom deals in exchange for getting this program?" Stevens smiled, and said "I have done no unethical deal, and all my dealings are clearly recorded in the halls of the Great Library. Last question.

The last question went by in a blur, and the press conference ended with groups of reporters touring the base. "Ginga, welcome to the world of politics, may you never become one..." Alan left her with that last warning, before taking one media team into the dormitories.

"I'm sorry Cinque," Noe started, I should not have not been reckless, you could have died," Nove held Cinque close to her, which made Sien walk out of the room." "I'll leave you two alone, I'll be running in the gym if you need me." She closed the door behind her, while Nove held Cinque extremely close to her. "I.. need.. breathing. ne" Nove stopped, taking a breath. "I'm too over-eager.. Subaru and Ginga always told me that." "You are only over eager, because you want to be good, and there is no problem with that, Nove, just make sure to watch what happens.." Cinque looked a Nove, her lone eye beaming with kindness. "Besides, I'm harder to take out, than a gadget, little sister..." Nove smiled at that, and looked around. "Well, I guess we have to go to the main hall, and do the meet and greet thing Aura was talking about.."Cinque nodded "I will get the outfit that Ginga found for me. Nove nodded, taking off her jumpsuit. "I still can't believe we wear these.. " Nove exhaustively said, "It makes us seem like your power ra.. "Its Sentai!" Cinque said defensively, and I like the color.. "But its too much like the old ones..." "When we get our Barrier Jackets, they will be different, these are just for training." Nove shook her head. "Cinque, I guess you know better," as she opened her closet. "Now, which dress should I wear?"

End of part 2 1500 words.


	4. Parties, Dancing, and Music

Chapter 4, Parties, Dancing, and Music

After a fun and full evening of preparation, threats, and action, we were ready for our greeting to the public, the introduction of the 12th Magical Assault Team. The Aces could not show up, although Vice popped in for a bit, but he had to go away with Aura for a bit. My Number squad had a great time, but the idea of a party to get ready, for this? What could Allan be planning, and why does it take so many people. There are so many questions to ask, and no answers in sight. Why does it seem when my team assembles properly, forces conspire against me?

The sounds of glasses strewn about the ballroom was just the start of the noisy celebration, the Number's introduction party the event of the summer. Dignitaries from all the major planets rubbed shoulders with politicians, while various officers jocked for positions in the great race of the military. The numbers, young women dressed in the finest clothes seemed more like objects of fine art than weapons of mass destruction, Cinque at the center of attention. "Ginga, why are we here in these..." she sighed, as she looked at her green dress, the light color chosen to match the girl's eyes. "Well, sometimes you have to show the people that we aren't all bent on destruction. This is just one of those ways." Cinque broke a quick smile, before turning to her sisters, Nove forcing a smile on her face. "This... show... is a huge waste of time, " she began, talking to no person in particular. Cinque simply replied, "but, this will keep us together, free, under Commander Ginga, which is," "Our goal" Nove finished the long familiar cry, while flashbulbs light up the stage, the media here to tell the community about the 12th Magical Team.

"Fellow citizens of the Time Space Administration Bureau, these ladies on stage are here today, as part of this historical day. As you all remember three years ago, the infamous professor Dr. Jail Scalglietti, responsible for many crimes created these women, as elements of his own power." He took a short breath, before going on with his speech. "but now, you can see here, that these women have grow in there own, despite the doubts of some, including my political rivals in the Senate. However, thanks to the efforts of the Aces, and brave Ground Officers such as their new commander, Ginga Nakajima, believed in them, when others would not. Her faith, will, and courage will not be approved. In fact. I am here to announce my retirement from the Senate, to take my new job, as the liaison officer between this unit, and the TSAB Command. It is time I return to the military which has given me so much."

"Sir, is it true that you are planning to use your newly found clout in the military to establish relations to non member TSAB worlds?" Allan laughed that question off, dismissing it with a simple no. "A question for the Brave," another reporter, wearing a jacket with a green diamond as its lapel. "Yes," Ginga begun, waiting for the questioning session. "What are you going to name your combat squad, besides their formal name, Londo Bell?"

There was a series of giggles through the press before she simply responded, "I'll call it the Steel Division, then, but that is up to the girls themselves. We are a team, not just a unit of troopers." The Numbers silently smiled, as the rest of the evening passed, the dancing and meals going by in an instant. "So, I see Allan, you are starting us out with a bang." Ginga said, walking with him through the hall. "Well, its best for the military to know, but this is, I mean you served in the Ground, and were one of the biggest advocates for Einhandjar," "Why I agreed to work with your squad. When I confirmed your existence after the Cradle Incident, I realized that in a crazy way, the old man was right. A Combat Cyborg can handle terrains that would normally take either the Elite Units, or having to coincide the day. Right now, after the thefts of the Strike Eagle and Falcon, we need officers like you who can handle these jobs. Can you do that, Ginga?" She smiled, simply saying, "If I can fight, and win against a true brave, I can go and help out the TSAB. Allan, let's go!" The older officer simply nodded, as he heard Aura shout over her com. "Ginga, I'm going to meet you in the weapons room. We are under attack, by two forces unknown, possibly the robbers of the Eagle and the Falcon. I am going to intercept, with two ground mages..." Ginga looked down, simply saying, "I have to go," but the senator understand, letting Ginga sneak out to the back, while the press closed in, the microphones and flashbulbs pressing closer.

NEXT TIME: I am Aura, of the Wind. I can fly through any sky, so why can I not win against these fighters? Their teamwork, its... like watching Ginga and her sister in combat, and I can't win, can I? Chapter 5, Gods of the Air and Sky, Eagle and Falcon vs The White Knight, on The 12th Magical Assault Team! Please Read and Review!


End file.
